Sakura's Love Life
by xxkimboluvsgaara
Summary: SUMMARY: srry about what happen. okay pplz its about her love life and her regular life.Naruto X Sakura X Gaara.[[summary in side.]]
1. Meeting Naruto, dumping Sasuke

**HEY EVERYONE ****KiMiST3Rz93**** IS HERE! I KNOW THAT I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING MY FIRST STORY, "GAARA WANTS TO KNOW WHAT?" WELL THAT BECUZ I NEED A BETA READER. SO YEA LIKE THIS IS ANOTHER GAARA & SAKURA FANFIC. : SO YEA HERES THE SUMMARY. AND ALSO MOST OF THE CHAPTER IS VERY LONG BUT SHORT SENTENCE AND TEMARI ISNT RELATED TO GAARA OR KANKURO IN THIS STORY.**

**OKAY EVERYONE I KNOW THAT THIS BEEN BAN BECAUSE FANFIC SAID: **Main reason for removal: "Disregard for proper language: grammar, spelling,

Punctuation, and etc."

**SO POLZ REVIEW, I WANT ALL OF MAH REVIEWERS TO REVIEW AGAIN. SO SRRY!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**SUMMARY: MY NAME IS SAKURA. ILL TELL U ABOUT THE HEART-STOPPINGLY RIVITY STORY OF MAH 1****ST****, 2****ND**** AND 3****RD**** LOVE. IT'S NOT THAT IM BOY CRAZY. IT JST THAT EVEN THOUGH IM ALMOST 15 ITS LIKE MY MIND AND MY BODY AND MY HEART JST DON'T SEEM TO BE ABLE TO AGREE ON ANYTHING. MAIN: GAARA n SAKURA NARUTO & SAKURA OR SASUKE & SAKURA**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**CHAPTER 1:**

**Meeting Naruto, dumping Sasuke and what is this?**

**Nicknames **

Most people just call me Sakura (Which is the name on my birth certificate), or Saku, or sometimes Cherry. Sasuke and Shino think it's cute to call me Cherry as in:

"How're your cherries doing today, _Cherry_?"

Or sometimes they call me Pinky, which I don't find one bit funny. My parents usually call me by my full name Sakura Haruno or Sasa. And Hinata and Temari call me Sasa, or sometimes-just koura. But Naruto calls me Jades Eyes; He says it b-cause of my eyes. I love the way his voice sounds when he says it. _Jades Eyes_ I like whispering it to myself _His_ name for me. _Jade Eyes. _It like the secret password to my heart.

**Sixth Sense**

Sometimes I just know things. Like when Kankuro asked me to go to that walk own by the reservoir last year on the last day of 8th grade. I knew he was going to say He wanted to break up with me and I knew my heart would shatter When he did I just _know_ things. I can feel them coming. Like a couple of weeks ago, when I went to Labor Day party at Sasuke's. Something perfect was going to happen. I just knew it. That was the night I met Naruto.

**How it Happen**

After Sasuke's party, Hinata's big sister Came to drive a bunch of us home, With her friend And her friend's younger brother. I was the last one to get in the car and it turned out all the other laps were taken, so I sit on

Hinata's sister's friend's brother's lap It was Naruto's lap, But even though he goes to my school I'd never seen him before And he had such bright blue eyes That I felt like I'd been zapped Smack into the middle Of some R-rated movie And everyone else in the car Was just going to fade away And this guy and I Were going to start making out, Right then and there, Without ever having said One word to each other.

But what really happened was that he blushed and said:

"Hi. I'm Naruto."

"I'm Sakura."

"Nice name."

"Thanks."

After that we didn't say anything else But our bodies seemed to be Carrying on a conversation of their own, Leaning together Into every curve of the road, Sharing skin secrets.

And just before we got to my house, I thought I felt him Give my waist an almost squeeze. Then the car rolled up to a stop and I climbed out with my whole body buzzing.

I said good night, Headed up the front walk, And when I heard the car pulling away, I looked back over my shoulder And saw Naruto looking over _his_ shoulder At me When out eyes connected, This miracle smile lit up to his face And I practically had A religious experience.

Then I went upstairs to bed and tried to fall asleep, but I felt permanently wide-awake. And I kept on seeing that smile of his and feeling that almost squeeze.

**Distracted In Math Class**

All I have to do Is close my eyes And I can feel his lips, The way they felt That very first time. I can feel the heat of them, Parting just slighting, Brushing across my cheek, Moving closer And closer still To my mouth, Till I can hardly breathe, Hardly bear to wait For them to press into mine.

All I have to do is close my eyes.

**Between Classes with Naruto**

We fall into step Into the crowded hall Without even glancing At each other, But his little finger Finds mine, Hooking us Together, and all the clatter of the corridor fades away till the only sound I can hear is the whispering of our fingers.

**In The Cafeteria**

Sitting alone With Naruto. Eating my sandwich, I'm only aware of the sparks in his eyes, the sun in his hair and the spot where his knee's touching mine.

Then, over his shoulder, I see Hinata and Temari waving at me, Grinning like pumpkins,

Holding up his this little sign with "Remember us?" written on it.

**In The Girls Bathroom**

"Is he a good kisser?" Hinata asks.

"Unbelievable," I said remember the kiss with Naruto.

And it's true. Naruto's kisses Seem like something much_ better_ than kissing. It's like I can feel them with my whole body. That never used to happen When Kankuro kissed me. And he's the only other boy I've never made out with.

"Has he tried to get to second base?" Temari ask wanting to know. But the bell rings just in time.

**It's been Hinata, Temari and Me ever since**

That September afternoon, when third grade had barely begun and we were just getting to know each other,

The first fallen leaves, weaving our way through the quiet neighborhood To Konoha Market for Hagen-Daze bars.

That September afternoon, When we saw four older girls Pedaling toward us, we didn't expect them to stop

or to jump off the trees and suddenly surround us.

But they did.

And we had no idea the biggest one, Ino Yamanaka, Who had these glinting slits for eyes, would ask Hinata

What church she belonged to.

That September afternoon, After Hinata mumbled, "Saint James's," We didn't know that Ino Would ask Temari the same question Or that Temari would squeak out, "North-Prospect.

And it's none of your business"

But she did

And when Ino asked _me _the question and I said I didn't go to church Because I was Jewish, I didn't think she start shouting At Hinata and Temari, "Don't you know you aren't supposed to play with anyone who doesn't go to church?" while her friends glared and tightened their circle around us.

That September afternoon, When Hinata kicked Ino in the shin And the three of us Racing off together Across the nearest lawn, Scrambling through the hedge And into the alley, Not stopping till we were locked safely behind The heavy oak of Hinata's front door, We didn't know that we'd just become Best friends.

But we did

**Why I Don't Mind Being An Only Child**

In fourth Grade, When Hinata had to put her cat to sleep; we held a funeral for her like the one Temari had seen

in Suna. We marched down the middle of a Meadow Way, Hinata holding up a photo of Mel Bell Temari pundly solemnly on her snare drum, me blasting out "The Dead Cat Jazz" On my flute.

In sixth grade, When TenTen's parents got divorced during spring break we had a sleepover that lasted three nights. We painted Hinata's nails Hot Pink, Covered her with henna tattoos, Watch a _The Hills _marathon, And obliterated six pounds Of Oreo cookies.

Last June, when Kankuro dumped me For that awful Ino, Hinata and Temari Help me make a voodoo doll That look almost as stupid as him. We poked it with a hundred pins and wrote him a letter which included all the swear words we had ever heard, As well as a few that we just made up.

But we didn't mail it. We burned it in the fireplace instead, along with the voodoo doll. Then they dragged me off

to see a movie.

**Watching Gaara During Art Class**

He is so homely Kind of cute (to me) that none of the girls Even think about him. He's too scary lowly too scary looking to even bother making fun of. So something must be Very wrong with me, because I want to kiss him.

I wanted to kiss him real bad.

Even though his hair's a mess with the color of Red blood, with his Kanji sign on his top-left corner of his forehead. And that scary looking Eyes that have Black ring around His eyes. I want to kiss away those circles under his eyes that make him look like He's never slept a second in his life. And those arms of his seem like they're just aching to hold on to someone. I wish I could let them hold on to me.

When no one looking I'd walk up to him and say, "Hey, Gaara. Would it be okay if I kissed you?"

And he look hurt and sad Because he'd think I was joking And he'd turn away To hide his face, But I touched his shoulder and Look at him with gentle misty movie eyes And say "Come one. I mean it. I really want to."

And he look dumbstruck, And the entire gray Would fade out his eyes And this light would come into them And his lips would look like They were getting ready to smile and then, Before I get a chance to change my mind, I'd kiss him. And he'd wrap his skinniness around me and his arms would be shaking, and suddenly I'd feel all this love,

All this need is pouring into me right through his lips into me and it would feel great, and I'd close my eyes to fell better.

(Whoa I cant believe I'm having this fantasy about Gaara, When I totally in love with Naruto!)

**During History Class**

How can I study when my blood is pumping so loud that I can't hear my own thought? How can I read when all the words keep swirling around the page? How can I concentrate on ninja arts When Naruto note is burning in my pocket?

**His Note**

I stand by my locker Waiting Till the hall is practically empty. Then I slip his note Out of my pocket, carefully unfold each crease, and read:

"You are the coolest girl 

_in the whole world_

_(And probably on Mars, too.)_

_Meet me near the hole in the fence_

_After school."_

I fold it back up, Press it to my heart, and then slip it to my pocket and sprint to French class. I'll be late but it was

_Tres _worth it.

**Operation "Alone At Last"**

I'm standing Near the children Watching them swarm Over the jungle gym, Remember vaguely What it was like to be six. I'm stealing a glance at Naruto As he ducks through the hole in the chain link fence and disappears into the sheltering darkness of the woods.

I'm waiting Just as we planned, for my slow motion watch to tick off three full minutes. I'm sliding over and sneaking through the same hole into the shadows into the flannelled arms of my partner in delicious crime.

**Every Day When I Get Home From School**

I found television on in the living room, the family room, the kitchen, and each of the bedrooms. There's even a teensy one on in the bathroom. My mother says its so she wont miss anything when she's going around sweeping

and dusting and putting away laundry and emptying out wastebaskets and cooking.

Which is what she does all day long. Except for when she's lying in bed Watching television. That's where she is

every afternoon when I get home from school. She glances up and says hello, then goes back to watching.

I walk from room to room. Switching off all the others sets, wishing she would show half as much interest in _my _life. As she does in Luke, and Laura's.

**Her Soaps**

My mother says they keep her company. But it's just the opposite for me. Listening to that music that swells up in the background whenever someone announces they're pregnant or dies of a drug overdose or maybe finds out

Their husband is having an affair With their best friend's Stepsister's daughter-in-law, Me make feel lonelier Than when I was little And my mom used to Make me wait for her in the car While she runs errands.

I used to be so scared that the car would roll away. So scared that my mother would never come back. Sometimes, when she watching her soaps, it feels like she never did.

**Maybe Dad Loves Me**

Buts it's sure hard to tell. I don't think he's ever kissed me or hugged me in his life. Sometimes I hug _him _but he doesn't hug me back. His body just goes all stiff, almost like he's scared of being touched. Sometimes he jokes around by putting his palm on his cheeks and then leaning in and kissing the back of each of his hands. When I was real little, He used to hold his long arms out straight and put his hand on my forehead. Then he'd challenge me to try to reach his body with my shorts arms. And of course I never could.

He seemed to think this was a riot and I used to laugh right along with him, He secretly I wished He'd cut out the stupid game and hold me. Dad's not that way though. Even before they started fighting I never saw him touch mom. Not even hold her hand. I guess he's just not the affectionate type. And come to think of it, neither are his parents.

Maybe its hereditary or something.

I sure hope _I'm _not going to be like that.

But judging from how hard it is

For me to keep my hands off Naruto

I seriously doubt it.

**During Lunch**

We're searching the campus, Hans glued to hand, Hip glued to hip, Looking for a place Behind every hedge, For just one small And private spot Where we can be alone Long enough to do serious kissing That we absolutely Cant live without For one more minute.

**Art Class**

Kakashi Sensei had us building Found-art sculptures with all this trash we gathered From under the bleachers Next to the training grounds. And im so into it that until the bell rings I don't even notice that I haven't thought about Naruto once for the entire 48-minutes. I think I just set a new world record.

**Secret Shelf**

I'm rifling through the dust and jumble Of my parents' walk in closet, Searching for the perfect belt To wear with my new black jean mini-skirt, When I happen to glance up And see a small shelf Above the door Crammed with paperback books.

Strange to think that I've been in this closet Hundreds of times before and never once noticed it till now. I pull over the chair from my mother's dressing table, Climb up to take a closer look, And just about to faint:

Here are some of The dirtiest books I've ever seen in my life I try to picture My mother and father Sitting around reading them But it's too gross And suddenly realize That I'll never be able To think of my parents In quite the same way as I used to And that every time they go out And leave me alone in the house, Ill be racing right back up here To grab another one off the shelf.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx 

**WELL I HOPE THAT U LIKE IT. I KNOW IT WAS KINDA LONG. ALSO IN THE BEGINNING ITS A NARUTO & SAKURA ONE BUT LATER IN DA CHAPPIEZ ITA GAARA n SAKURA FANFIC. SO PLZ CLICK ON THE LIL PURPLE BOTTON THAT SAYS 'GO' AND REVIEW MY STORY ******** THANKS YOU. ALSO THE MORE REVIEWS I GET THE FASTER ILL UPDATE ******

**KiMiST3Rz93 4.K.3 KiM TiJ3RiN0**


	2. Mom, Dad, and also Naruto

**OKAY EVERYONE THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS. I WAS SO HAPPY WIFF IT. :) YEA SO HERES THE 2****ND**** CHAPPIE OF 'Sakura's Love Life'!!!!!!!**

**OH YEA I FOR GOT THE DISCLAIMER.**

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO BELONG TO ME –CRIES- BUT THIS STORY DOES (HA!)**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**RECAP:**

**Art Class**

Kakashi Sensei had us building Found-art sculptures with all this trash we gathered From under the bleachers Next to the training grounds. And im so into it that until the bell rings I don't even notice that I haven't thought about Naruto once for the entire 48-minutes. I think I just set a new world record.

**Secret Shelf**

I'm rifling through the dust and jumble Of my parents' walk in closet, Searching for the perfect belt To wear with my new black jean mini-skirt, When I happen to glance up And see a small shelf Above the door Crammed with paperback books.

Strange to think that I've been in this closet Hundreds of times before and never once noticed it till now. I pull over the chair from my mother's dressing table, Climb up to take a closer look, And just about to faint:

Here are some of The dirtiest books I've ever seen in my life I try to picture My mother and father Sitting around reading them But it's too gross And suddenly realize That I'll never be able To think of my parents In quite the same way as I used to And that every time they go out And leave me alone in the house, Ill be racing right back up here To grab another one off the shelf.

**XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Chapter 2: Mom, Dad, me and also Naruto**

**Mom And Dad Used To Be In Love**

Way back in the beginning anyhow, I know because I can see it in their eyes when I watch the old home videos of when I was a baby. They were _really_ in love, like people in the movies.

But now they have these hideous battles all the time. They scream their guts out at each other about thing like how they should be raising me or about money or about in-laws or even just what movie to go see.

Their shrieking whips around inside me like a tornado. And no fingers crammed in my ears, no pillows held over my head, can block it out.

It makes me want to throw on my coat and rush over to Hinata's or to Temari's house. But I can't bring myself to set foot outside.

What would I do if I ran into of the neighbors?

A neighbor who's heard every single foul-mouthed word?

**I Got This Problem With Crying**

Once I start, I can't stop.

And what makes it so awful is that if I cry any longer than five minutes (which of course I always do) my eyes swell up like a boxer's for at least 24 hours.

I tried ice packs, I tried cold cucumber cure. I even trine raw steak. But nothing works. Ever. So when I've been crying, I pray for sunshine because if it's cloudy out everyone keeps asking me why I'm wearing my sunglasses, and I get so embarrassed that I start to cry, and once I start, I can't stop

**Dinner Downer**

Seem like dad's been going on more and more missions lately. And when he's not out of the village, he's always training at the training grounds 5 hours a day. But once in a while he makes it home by 6 o'clock and three of us have dinner together, almost like a regular functional family.

We sit down at the kitchen table, Dad flicks on the TV, and we watch the even news while we eat. Sometimes I wish I could just switch it off, so we could actually make dinner conversation, like they do over at Hinata's house and at Temari's.

Every now and then, during the commercials Dad will say something like, "How was school today, Sakura?" Once I said, "We played strip poker during third period and I lost." **lmfao I fukken crack at that part and look what her dad says** Dad just said, "that's nice," without looking up from his meatloaf.

Lately, I've been trying to concentrate on Naruto during dinner. On imaging we're at the ramen food shop. Just the two of us. It helps a little.

**At The ****Ichiraku the ramen stand**

Tucked in the corner of our favorite booth next to each other, I'm trying to focus on reading the menu but his hand has slipped under the tablecloth and his fingers stroking my knee (What a pervert Naruto . )

**Naruto And I Bump Into His Old Girlfriend At The Mall**

She's batting her lashes at him, touching his arm, saying how great he looks and calling him Foxy, as in the foxy grin he used to giver her. Ha. Ha.

He's blushing and flashing her these intimate grins, as though her calling him that silly name is bring back all these secret fond memories.

And I'm just standing here with this paralyzed smile on my face, wishing I could grab his hand and make a dash for the elevator.

**By Comparison**

Watching Naruto with his old girlfriend Ivy makes me feel like im sort of Amazonian freak of nature, like im the Mount Everest of teenage girls. I bet whenever they went to the beach he used to pick her up and throw her in the water. I bet if he tried to pick _me_ up his knees would buckle. Not that im fat. It's just that im tall and there's so damn _much _of me.

I'm thinking Naruto should be with someone more like Ivy, someone petite and blonde and infinitely perky. I'm wondering what he's doing with huge old, mousy brown, terminally sluggy me. But when she finally wiggles away,

Naruto turns to me and says,

"_Man, I used to hate it when she called me Foxy. And I forgot how tiny she was. How could I ever gone out with someone who looks like she could be my baby sister?"_

Wow! He always says just the right thing. How does he do that? I'm the luckiest fifty-foot woman alive.

**In English Class**

If Mrs. Kuranai glances up from the stack of essays she's slashing with her famous red pen, it will appear as if im reading _The Grapes of Wrath_.

But if she comes around to look over my shoulder, she'll catch me staring at photo I've tucked into the center of the book, the one that Naruto slipped into my pocket last night just before we kissed goodbye, where's he's standing on the beach with this surfer boy smile on his lips, the wind tossing his blond spiky hair everywhere, the one that says:

"_For Jade Eyes from a secret admirer"_

inside a little heart on the back, the one where he look so amazingly cute that Mrs. Kuranai might just find herself staring at him too, instead of giving me a detention.

**During French Class**

_Je ne peux _conjugate the verbs _parce que _im sitting right across from my old boyfriend Kankuro and his lips. I feel myself turning grren when I look at them: thick, chapped, gleaming under a drizzle of spit.

How could I _ever_ have let him kiss me? I can even remember _wanting _him to kiss me.

_What_ could I have been thinking?

That mouth of his, so perpetually overflowing with saliva it _touched mine._ Just last spring that drooly tongue was in my mouth. More than once. I think I'm gonna be sick.

**XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**WELL I THINK IT WAZ A SHORT CHAPPIE. LOLZ SO I HOPE U LIKE IT EVEN AT THE ENDING PART OF SAKURA THINKING ABOUT KANKURO'S LIPS. –EWWW- SO PLZ REVIEW MY STORY PPLZ.**

**KiMiST3Rz93 4.K.4 KiM TiJ3RiN0**


	3. omfg! And too personal

**HEY EVRYONE!! I'M SAYING THIS AGAIN, THNX FOR DA REVIEWS. SO HERES CHAPPIE 3 OF **Sakura's love life**. I KEEP ON TELLING YOU GUYS AT FIRST IT'S A **narutoXSakura **THEN A **gaaraXsakura fanfic **SO PLZ AND REVIEW THE STORY!**

**RECAP**

**In English Class**

If Mrs. Kuranai glances up from the stack of essays she's slashing with her famous red pen, it will appear as if im reading _The Grapes of Wrath_.

But if she comes around to look over my shoulder, she'll catch me staring at photo I've tucked into the center of the book, the one that Naruto slipped into my pocket last night just before we kissed goodbye, where's he's standing on the beach with this surfer boy smile on his lips, the wind tossing his blond spiky hair everywhere, the one that says:

"_For Jade Eyes from a secret admirer"_

inside a little heart on the back, the one where he look so amazingly cute that Mrs. Kuranai might just find herself staring at him too, instead of giving me a detention.

**During French Class**

_Je ne peux _conjugate the verbs _parce que _im sitting right across from my old boyfriend Kankuro and his lips. I feel myself turning grren when I look at them: thick, chapped, gleaming under a drizzle of spit.

How could I _ever_ have let him kiss me? I can even remember _wanting _him to kiss me.

_What_ could I have been thinking?

That mouth of his, so perpetually overflowing with saliva it _touched mine._ Just last spring that drooly tongue was in my mouth. More than once. I think I'm gonna be sick.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Chapter 3: omfg!! And too personal**

Walking Home From School With Rachel And Grace Listening to Hinata moan about how horny she is and about how if she doesn't find a boyfriend soon she's going to die of lackonookie disease, and to Temari complain about how Shikamaru can't take her out on Saturday night because his parents have grounded him _again_, I see Gaara trudging along up ahead look so immensely alone that I have to urge to fight the urge to run to catch up to him and fill that huge empty space by his side.

I'd never be able to explain a move like that to Hinata and Temari.

**Another Nuclear Meltdown**

My parents just had world war 27. Dad slammed out the door and tore off in the car, burning rubber like a thief escaping from a scene of crime. Mom started bawling and said that dad was a selfish of a bitch and that he makes her life miserable because he doesn't give a damn about her feelings.

She would have said a whole lot more but I told her I didn't want to hear it. I said she ought to go see a therapist if she was so unhappy, and tell the _therapist_ about it. Mom said, "If your _father_ sees a therapist _I'll _be cured!" I guess that just about sums up her world view in a nutshell.

**Growing Up… And Out**

My aunt Betsy, who lives in the village hidden in the mist, has a bamboo forest growing in her backyard. she says

A bamboo stalk can grow as much as 4-inches in a single day and that if you sit there and watch it you can actually see it growing taller.

Well, my breast have been growing so fast lately that if I were to sit there and watch _them_ for a while, I think I could actually see them getting bigger.

Naruto hasn't said anything, but I see him sneaking peeks all the time. It _is_ pretty astonishing how my molehills have turn into mountains overnight.

**Ice Capades**

Sometimes on chilly nights I stand close to my bedroom window, unbutton my nightgown, and press my breasts against the cold glass just so I can see the amazing trick that my nipple can do. **(A/N: I thought this was** **pretty disgusting but oh well back to the story) **

**It's That Time Of The Month Again**

I wore my brand-new white satin panties to school today. So, naturally, I got my period. When Hinata get hers, she calls it riding the cotton pony. Temari calls it surfing the crimson wave. But I prefer to think of it as rebooting my ovarian operating system.

**How My Mother Took The News**

I remember how my mother reacted, on that fateful day two years ago, when I told her I'd gotten my first period: her face turned the color of the ashes dangling from the tip of her cigarette. She tried to smile but ended up looking like she just took a gulp of what she thought was water only it turned out to be vinegar.

She rummaged around in the bathroom cabinet and handed me what I needed, saying, " I've been keeping these for you. For when the time came." Then she patted me on the back, looking like she wanted to say something more. But she didn't. She just wandered out of the room, leaving me with a box full of question.

**My First Time Buying You-Know-Whats**

I had used my last one at school right before lunch. And I knew I didn't have anymore of them at my house, so I stopped off on the way home to buy some at Drug town. I wasn't too worried about it. I figured I'd just cruise down the feminine hygiene aisle and act like I knew what was I doing. Only I couldn't find the kind my mother had been buying for me, and I could not _believe_ how many different types of them there were to choose from.

I finally made my decision and headed to the cash register with the neon pink cardboard box tucked surreptitiously under my arm. But I hadn't counted on a _guy_ being the cashier. And I sure hadn't counted on that guy being Hinata's cousin Neji, on whom I had a severe crush. I had to think fast.

So while he finish up with the costumer in front of me, I managed to stash the box behind an _Enquirer. _Then, I bought a pack of juicy fruit and got the heck out of there.

**Mom's The Word**

My mother has never talked to me about birth control of safe sex or about whether I should wait till I'm married. But whenever I'm getting ready to go out with Naruto, she hovers in the hall and keeps wringing her hands, like she's scared that I'm going to get pregnant or something.

And if I ever, did which of course I wont, it would serve her right. Actually, all we do so far is kiss even though he wants to do more and I wont let him. But I'm not about to tell _her_ that.

**He'll Be Here Any Minute Now**

And I watch him from my bedroom window when he hurries up the front walk onto the porch and he'll ring the bell, my mother will answer the door, he'll step into the hall, they'll say hello to each other, I'll come floating down the stairs, his eyes will singe my sweater but my mother wont see, and we'll say good bye to her and head down the front walk looking straight ahead not even holding hands feeling my mother's gaze on our backs and then we'll turn left and go just a few more yards and the second we're hidden behind the Sweeney's lilac hedge we'll grab each other and start kissing.

**In The Dark With Naruto**

The truth is I have no idea what this movies even about. I couldn't tell the good guys from the bad guys if you paid me a million dollars. But I _do_ know that there isn't anyone on this whole entire planet that I'd rather be _not_ watching this movie with that Naruto.

**Close To Midnight**

Lying in bed gazing up at the glow-in-the-dark stars on my ceiling, I'm thinking of you. Lying in bed gazing at _your_ ceiling, maybe thinking of me at this very same moment. I'm thinking that you've never seemed my stars glow in the dark, and wondering if you ever will.

**Confession **

All right. I admit it. When you aren't here, I kiss my knee and pretend it's you. I know it's dumb. But I do.

**(lmfao that was the funniest thing I ever wrote. Lolz man thank god I don't do that!!!)**

**The Naked Truth**

I can't even remember whose idea it was, but we decided we were going to _do _it.

So a few minutes ago, Hinata and Temari and me put on out raincoats and walked over to Harrell's for ice cream. We couldn't stop giggling the whole way over. Now we're just sitting here, eating our sundaes nonchalantly, Zak and Shino just came in and –on no! They're walking over to us! We're nudging each other in the ribs, trying hard not to crack up.

They want to know if they can sit with us! I feel my face catching fire. Hinata says we're having a very private girl talk. And Temari adds, "Besides. This booth is too small. There's _barely _enough room."

The three of us burst into hysterics at this, and Zak and Shino look at us like they think we're nuts. That because they don't know our secret:

This afternoon before we put _on our raincoats, we took everything every else off!_

**Left Out**

Hinata and Temari are sitting there on the bed, laughing and chatting away, taking turns popping the zits on each other backs, and I'm sitting here on the rug, watching them, feeling so left out that im actually wishing I ahd some zits on my back, too.

Sick. Aren't I?

**Hey everyone well thanks for reading the 3****rd**** chappie of **Sakura's Love Life! **I can't wait till skool end, just 2 more weeks and BAM! No more skool for the summer. So yea plz review my chappie thnx.**

**Luv ya**

**Ja ne**

**KiMiST3Rz93 4. K. 4 Kim Tijerino :3**


	4. Boyfriend & Girlfriend Moments

**Hey there pplz. Well I heres another chappie of **Sakura's Love Life!** Well right now I'm on summer break!!! And thank god im taken right now. Cough well plz read and review. **

Disclaimor: I know that I do not own Naruto 'but what I do know is that I do own this fukk'n story!

**RECAP!**

**Close To Midnight**

Lying in bed gazing up at the glow-in-the-dark stars on my ceiling, I'm thinking of you. Lying in bed gazing at _your_ ceiling, maybe thinking of me at this very same moment. I'm thinking that you've never seemed my stars glow in the dark, and wondering if you ever will.

**Confession **

All right. I admit it. When you aren't here, I kiss my knee and pretend it's you. I know it's dumb. But I do.

(lmfao that was the funniest thing I ever wrote. Lolz man thank god I don't do that!!!)

**The Naked Truth**

I can't even remember whose idea it was, but we decided we were going to _do _it.

So a few minutes ago, Hinata and Temari and me put on out raincoats and walked over to Harrell's for ice cream. We couldn't stop giggling the whole way over. Now we're just sitting here, eating our sundaes nonchalantly, Zak and Shino just came in and –on no! They're walking over to us! We're nudging each other in the ribs, trying hard not to crack up.

They want to know if they can sit with us! I feel my face catching fire. Hinata says we're having a very private girl talk. And Temari adds, "Besides. This booth is too small. There's _barely _enough room."

The three of us burst into hysterics at this, and Zak and Shino look at us like they think we're nuts. That because they don't know our secret:

This afternoon before we put _on our raincoats, we took everything every else off!_

**Left Out**

Hinata and Temari are sitting there on the bed, laughing and chatting away, taking turns popping the zits on each other backs, and I'm sitting here on the rug, watching them, feeling so left out that im actually wishing I ahd some zits on my back, too.

Sick. Aren't I?

**XXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Chapter 4: Boyfriend & Girlfriend Moment Plus Craziness!**

**Naruto Buzz's Cut**

I wish he hadn't gone out and cut his hair. He looks about eight years old. His ears have tripled in size. Everyone's started calling him Dumbo. Which wouldn't be so bad, except they're calling me _Mrs._ Dumbo.

You can't even tell he's got curly hair anymore. There's nothing left to run my fingers through. Just this weird blond, Astroturf, sprouting out of his skull.

**Friday Night Fight**

Naruto says he doesn't have to ask for my permission to get his hair cut. I say I know but maybe he could at least warn me next time he's planning on getting scalped.

And then he say's it'll grow back and I say it'll take forever and then he says he guesses I'll just gave to get used too it and I say not if I don't have to look at it anymore and he say you _don't!_

Then he stomps out of the house and slams the door. Loud. And I kick it sp hard that my dad has to get me some ice to put on my big toe.

**Long Weekend**

Forty-eight hours of silence go by. Forty-eight hours alone. Forty-eight hours is such a long time to sit and stare at the phone

**I Didn't See Him At School Today**

Not in the hall. Not in the cafeteria. Not in the library. Not anywhere. Not even once.

Not that I _wanted _to see him. Not that I would have _said _anything if I had. Not that I would have run up to him or flung my arms around him or begged for forgiveness or anything.

Well-

Probably not.

**I Yanked Open The Door**

And there he is. But before he even has a chance to say one word I blurt out how sorry I am, so sorry I wish I could go on national TV and tell the whole word.

And he says he's so sorry he wishes he could fill up my entire house with roses. And then I said I'm so sorry I want to have printed on all the billboards in Massachusetts.

And then he says he's going to have "I'M SORRY SAPPHIRE" tattooed onto his chest. And then I'm going to hire a thousand airplanes to write it all over the sky.

And then he kisses me and his I'm-sorry kisses are so sweet that for a second I find myself thinking it was almost worth having a fight.

**I Wish**

I wish I could drink a magic potion and

Shrink way down till I was small

Enough to fit right into his

Shirt pocket and live

There tucked near to

His heart listening

To it beating in

Rhythm with

Mine every

Minute of

Every

Day

**I Loved Watching It Happen**

The way his eyelids got heavier and heavier. The way his chin drifted to his chest and his history book slipped into his lap. I know I should be studying right now but I can't resist sketching him.

So until he wakes up, I'm going to let my pencil trace the contours of his perfect cheekbones, the shadows of his golden lashes, the sift curve of his neck. This is definitely bliss.

**When Naruto Wakes Up**

I show him his portrait. He glances at it for a second, and then all he says is "Cool." The truth is, Naruto doesn't _get _art. But I guess he doesn't have to. He _is_ art.

**The Meaning Of Shabaku**

Sometimes I ever wonder how Shabaku feel like alone all the time. Like he hasn't got anyone to love him, to talk to him, or even to be his partner at any of the class.

Sometimes I just imagine me and him kissing so passionately, being alone in a quiet dark but silence room. But I just crack myself up.

Shabaku is just a kid who is kind of scary looking and sometimes mean to other kids. I always see the sad and lonely things in his eyes. Ohh I just wish I could hug him right now.

**Art Class Exercise**

Mr. Asuma say today we've got to sit face to face with someone in class and draw their portrait while they draw ours. I glance over at Shabku and know that if _I _don't choose him, _no one_ will. So I do.

**Drawing Each Other**

He's drawing my nose. I'm drawing his mouth. He's drawing my mouth. I'm drawing _his_ eyes, and suddenly I notice that they're smiling into mine. So I let my eyes smile black at his, and no one sees but us.

**I Show My Drawing To The Girls**

Hinata just kind of gaped at it and says, "Eeeeooooo. You drew Shabaku, scary." I say "no, duh." Temari **((She isnt related to Gaara** **in this story)) **says, "you've captured the utter Sabakuness of Shabaku, you Shabaku."

Hinata says, "Take one to draw one."

And I clonk them both over their heads with my sketchbook.

**XxXxXxXxX**

**Well there you have the end of chapter 4 of "Sakura Love Life". ******** well look at your bottom left and click go. Thank you. Ohh and later tonight I'm gonna upload the send chapter of "I want love" so plz read it. That's the last chappie.**

**KiMiST3Rz **


End file.
